Next Year, Baby
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: PhilSam. Things were going to change he was going to change. Next year he'd tell her that he loved her...next year...Please review! xxx


**Next Year, Baby**

**Summary:** PhilSam. Things were going to change; he was going to change. Next year he'd tell her that he loved her...next year...  
Fluffy, trashy new year thing...well it is December now!  
Song is 'Next year, Baby' by Jamie Cullum!  
Please review! lotsa luv, Vikki xxx.

_Next year, things are gonna change  
__Gonna drink less beer, and start all over again  
__Gonna read more books, gonna keep up with the news  
__Gonna learn how to cook, and spend less money on shoes  
__I'll pay my bills on time, and file my mail away, everyday  
__Only drink the finest wine, and call my Gran every Sunday_

Phil Hunter sat in the darkened office at Sun Hill CID, he had given up on his paperwork hours ago but he couldn't face going back to his flat and spending another night alone. The old Phil Hunter would have gone out on the town, got drunk and taken some woman home with him, but not the new Phil Hunter. He had changed and all for woman who didn't seem to care about him anymore.

Their relationship had been brief but good, that was until she ended it. Once again Phil's past had come back to haunt him and Sam had realised that putting all of her faith and trust in Phil could easily spell disaster. He was left missing her and wishing he had told her how he really felt about her. In his head the words came so easily but out loud was a whole different story. Phil wasn't very good at dealing with rejection but he had already lost Sam so he supposed it didn't matter now, but it was still so hard.

_Resolutions, baby they come and go  
__Will I do any of these things?  
__The answers probaby no_

In his head Phil had planned the perfect Christmas for them, they could go up and see Abi the week before Christmas and then come home and spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day together. During the next week he would visit Kate and Alfie and try to see Christine and Maddison and then they would spend New Year together too. All of his plans had gone down the toilet now and he realised he would be spending yet another Christmas alone.

_If there's one thing I must do, despite my greatest fears  
__I'm gonna say to you, how I've felt all of these years_

Finally the cleaners arrived and Phil knew that he couldn't put off going home any longer. He sighed, picking up his jacket and getting his keys out. He headed to the car and breathed out, watching his breath for icy clouds in the air. It was going to be a cold night and he wished he had Sam there with him when he got home. They had only slept together twice but each time had been brilliant and it had seemed so natural to both of them, even when the stuck in the grotty B&B in Romania. It didn't matter where they were it was still romantic. He had waited four and a half years for a chance to be with Samantha Nixon and now it had passed him by. It was ironic really.

_Next year  
__Next year  
__I'm gonna tell you how I feel  
__I'm gonna tell you how I feel_

Christmas came and went. To avoid having to spend too much time alone, Phil volunteered to work over the Christmas period. He was surprised when he walked in on Christmas Eve to find Sam Nixon in the office. She had wanted their break up to be on friendly terms, she had said she only cared about him as a close friend and she didn't want to ruin that. Phil still found it hard to act normally around though even over a month later.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"I work here." Sam replied, with sarcasm.

Phil smiled a little. "It's Christmas Eve, don't you want to be with Abi and Jarred?"

Sam winced as he mentioned her grandson's name. "They've gone to stay with my sister Caroline and her kids."

"Oh." Phil replied. "So you're working instead."

Sam nodded. "It keeps the mind busy." She said with mock seriousness but Phil picked up on the hidden meaning, at least he thought he did.

"What about you? Why aren't you with Alfie?" Sam replied.

"I barely see my son at the best of times, I can't expect Kate to just let me drop round just because it's Christmas. I've got a couple of days off before New Year anyway then it's back here."

"Me too, I'm working New Year's Eve and New Year' Day."

"Do you think this is someone's idea of a sick joke?" Phil asked.

Sam looked at him, confused and a little hurt by what he was saying.

"If it's problem for you..."

Phil quickly corrected himself. "Of course not...I..."

"What?"

Phil shook his head. "Never mind."

_Resolutions, baby they come and go  
__Will I do any of these things?  
__The answers probaby no_

After a bumpy start Sam and Phil worked well together over the Christmas period. It was better than spending Christmas alone although it was different to Phil's fantasy Christmas. Sam was beginning to realise how different Phil was, as far as she could tell he hadn't been with another woman since their break up. That must tell her something, right?

The days he spent visiting Alfie in Wales were the longest of Sam's life. She desperatley wanted him to come back. She practically leapt up from her desk when he returned to work on New Year's Eve. At the end of their shift Sam turned to him.

"Do you fancy going out tonight, for a drink, to welcome the New Year in?" She asked.

Phil wanted to say yes. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

Sam nodded with a smirk I think it is.

They sat together a small table waiting for midnight to come. Finally a few minutes before midnight Phil finally summoned the courage to tell Sam how he really felt. He didn't think it was just the influence of the alcohol either.

"Sam...there's something I need to tell you..."

Sam put a finger to his lips, the countdown was beginning.

People started singing Auld Lang Syne and clinking glasses with each other. Sam turned to Phil.

"What was it you wanted to say?"

Phil clinked his glass against hers.

"I love you Sam, I've loved you all of these years."

She smiled, tears coming to her eyes. Why hadn't he told her before? She kissed him softly.

"I love you too."

Somehow it was going to be a very happy new year.

_If there's one thing I must do, despite my greatest fears  
__I'm gonna say to you, how I've felt all of these years  
Next year  
__Next year  
__I'm gonna tell you how I feel  
__I'm gonna tell you how I feel_


End file.
